Sachi Urami
*'Theme Song:' Our Truth by Lacuna Coil *'Fight Theme:' Before I Forget by Slipknot Sachi Urami is a fictional character of the Erde Chronicles. Ironically, her first name means "happiness", while her last name means "malice", an implication of her anti-heroistic ways. Background Initially, Sachi grew up in the midst of a normal life as a vampire. From when she was five years old, she was taught in the ways of the world by her parents, piece by piece. At the early age, she had seemed to take a liking to studying in world history, which made up the backbone of her learning. Commonly, she was seen reading a random book, whether outside or indoors. According to her father, one of Sachi's more curious traits was her intelligence, which would rapidly progress as she grew up. At the age of six, with the protection of her parents, she was taught how to hunt for the nourishment of human blood, in ever the case she needed to find resources for herself. She understood the instructions of her father incredibly well, and she did what she was told, often succeeding in catching her desired target. This natural hunting skill, along with her incredible intelligence, gave praise to her parents' eyes. This didn't seem to change even after her sister Kyashi had come a more mature part of the family, at which Sachi was 17 years old. However, Sachi was secretly tiring with the constant attention drawn towards herself by her parents. Due to the fact that Kyashi had less attention (and in Sachi's opinion, more freedom), Sachi formed an envious attitude towards her, in contrast to the resentment Kyashi herself had felt towards Sachi for being more admired. Eventually, their feelings for each other erupted in a spar, when Kyashi attempted to kill Sachi, only to be stopped by intervention of their parents. They made no more hostile attempts towards each other after that, but retained a bitter rivalry towards each other from that point on. Eventually, her excellent hunting skills caught the attention of the organization known as the Guardians. Under cover of disguise, a current member approached and confronted her. It started off as a normal conversation between traveling companions, but it wasn't long before the unknown member acted on her growing uncomfort with her family's confidence in her. He was able to persuade Sachi to sign up for a position in the organization as a strain leader, sealing her fate. Personality From her start, Sachi has acted as one of the most mysterious figures in the Guardians. She expresses a calm, serious, and detached personality, revealing nothing even to her Guardian companions, and even her own relatives. This often causes people to view her as "cold" and "emotionless", only amplified by her nature as an assassin. Her successful targets have often been said to have been killed without pain, or dying even before they hit the ground, indicating either a merciful intention, or simply a feeling of unwastefulness. This does not mean that she is without emotion: she will risk her own life in order to protect her family and comrades when the need arises, protective of her values. Aside from which, she is capable of showing more humane emotions. She is respectful and polite to other people, maintaining a cool and level-headed aura around them. She is also soft-spoken, preferring quiet over loud, and spending most of her time in solitude. This is why she dislikes her parents' constant attention of her, envying Kyashi for being the one less relied on. As a member of the Guardians, she possesses incredible self-control of her emotions. She constantly displays an emotionless personality, only showing surprise when opponents proved more powerful or skilled than she had expected, and even then she doesn't lose her composure. She does not possess any arrogance, and often fully justified any statements she made about her power, even complimenting her opponents at times on their abilities. In addition to being extremely powerful, Sachi had equally impressive intelligence, and was shown to be very wise. She was exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand, as she was rarely surprised or caught off guard. She also displayed great intuition, as she was almost never deceived and even then almost instantly realized the truth. Surprisingly, out of her cold exterior, Sachi had no enjoyment of violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this was not possible, end it as quickly as she could. Trivia/Fun Facts *Scarr Eromalc commonly refers to Sachi as "Nami". *The character of Sachi was directly inspired by the Naruto character Itachi Uchiha. Quotes *(To Ean) ''"Sorry, Ean, but it's not the midnight hour for you. It's the crack of morning." '' Category:Gifted